demon_flyfffandomcom-20200213-history
The Billposter
~ Corrected and hosted by' xCloudy'' Hello there. You want to become a Billposter? Then check this post to get some hints to become a top-line billposter The Billposter and it's Builds Well, most of the people think that Billposters are skill abusers (they've got the most powerfull skill in the game), but Billposters can do high damage without them, too. I am going to post some builds for 1v1 BPs and AoE BPs here, too. '''Full STR Billposter If you're planning to get 5/5 piercings at least, you should use this PvP build: STR: XXX STA: 15 DEX:15 (That's right, with 2 5/5 Ele B piercings you get 40 additional DEX) INT:15 HP n' Speedbreak Billposter This is the most popular one. Pre-v12 STR: XXX (all the other points) STA: 15~30 (depends on your equipment) DEX: 43 (reaches the first break point) INT: 15 (only adds Stone Hand and Asmodeus time) Crit-Billposter This is the high DEX build for more Crits and less Damage. This build is good if you have great equipment. STR: XX (all the other points) STA: 15 (there's a higher chance to block so you will need less STA) DEX: 90 (reaches the second break point) INT: 15 (only adds Stone Hand and asmodeus time) AoE Billposter Builds There isn't much to say about AoE, you should just keep an eye on your HP =) There are three kinds of AoE Billposters: Strength AoE Billposter This one is totally useless STR: XXX STA: 100 (or more if you prefer to have more HP) DEX: 15 INT: 15 Intelligence Billposter Better than Strength AoE. STR: 15 STA: 100 (100 sta works the best, although if you prefer more HP you can add more) DEX: 15 INT: XXX Stamina/Intelligence AoE Tank Billposter ' For those who can't afford equips. More defense, but less attack power from Bgvur. Will take longer to kill mobs. STR 15 STA: XXX DEX: 15 INT: 120 Tank AoE Billposter ''With this one, you can take a whole spawn without many problems, but your Damage will be very low, I suggest using the INT AoE since it's faster than both the other AoEs. STR: 15 STA: XX DEX: 15 INT: 15 Billposter's Equipment and Skills Now to the Equipment and Skills '''As a 1v1 Billposter, you will need a decent CritRate (at least 30%) and a good Adoch, too (at least 90%) The 1v1 Billposters will use one Main Set and one Main Weapon. I suggest Rody for Male Billposters and Rodey for Female Billposters and LGG (Legendary Golden Gloves) Both of those Sets give 15% CritRate, 40% Adoch and 12% HitRate, and the LGG adds 10% AtkSpeed and 38% Adoch. As an AoE Billposter, you will need decent HP (at least 30000 as a Hero) and a decent AoE damage (at least 4000 on Mobs) The AoE Billposters use three Sets and three Main Weapons. The first Set is''' Ales/Alext''' which adds 15% HP and the first weapon is the Guardian Knuckle which adds 15% HP and AtkSpeed. The second Set is Billporon/Billist which adds 15% HP, 15% DEF and 15% Blocking Rate, and the second Weapon is the Angel Glove which adds 15% HP and 20% HitRate. The third Set is Grim Set (you can get this set with Red Chips), which adds 15% Hp, 25% DEF, STR+10 and DEX+10. The third Weapon is the Bloody Knuckle wich adds 20% HP, +100 DEF and +250 damage. I suggest AoE Billposters to use STA or INT awakened shields, and 1v1 Billposters to use Critical shields. AoE Billposter's Skills Bgvur Tialbold: The INT AoE Skill. Burst Crack/Piercing Serpent': The STR AoE Skill.' Prevention: Is a Skill which recovers all your HP if it goes under 10% (must be using Stick). Asmodeus: Adds +120 damage when Maxed. Stone Hand:''' Gives you a high chance to stun a target when maxed. Special Knuckly Mastery: Adds 150 Damage when maxed (Need to be Master!) 1v1 Billposter's Skills Asmodeus: Adds +120 damage when Maxed. Stone Hand:'' Gives you a high chance to stun a target when maxed.' Special Knuckle Mastery: Adds 150 Damage when maxed (Need to be Master!) ~ Corrected and hosted by' xCloudy''''' Category:Classes Category:Classes